


Le Nouveau Nouveau Testament

by Sir_Leg0



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Bouffe casher, Christian Character, Christianity, M/M, McDonald's, Religion
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Leg0/pseuds/Sir_Leg0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est Jésus et Judas.</p><p>Voilà.</p><p>Sinon je suis nul en Histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Mon Dieu

**Author's Note:**

> Ok c'était un délire que j'ai commencé quand je me faisais chier et je regrette. Toute offense à une personne de religion chrétienne ou autre (parce qu'il y a aussi Allah alors j'suis pas sorti de l'auberge) n'est le but de ce machin, je ne cherche en aucun cas à cracher sur la religion. C'est déjà assez dur (lol) pour moi d'écrire cette merde alors plz ayez pitié de mon âme innocente et pure. Tout écrit dans ce bordel infâme n'est donc pas à prendre au sérieux. Tout ce qui est dit fait parti et reste dans cette "univers".

_C'était un dimanche d'été, le jour du Seigneur pour les christianistes et les juifs._

_Jésus, le Seigneur lui-même, était en train de déguster un magnifique burger casher, dans un McDonald's, un des restaurants de Disney._  
_Il regardait un match de foot, opposant le Bethléem United et le FC Nazareth, son équipe préféré._  
_Il était en train de "texto-ter" (comme disent les jeunes) à son meilleur ami, Judas. Ils étaient amis depuis leur enfance, et ils se voyaient souvent car leurs parents étaient de très bons amis, et ils habitaient très proche l'un de l'autre._

**Jésus :** "Hé kouz il é ban ?"  
**Judas :** "oué grav t ou ?"  
**Jésus :** "jsuis o mcdo jregarde lmatch"  
**Judas :** "a oué c ki ki gagne ?"  
**Jésus :** "la c le fc nazareth"  
**Judas :** "cool"  
**Jésus :** "t ou la"  
**Judas :** "jsuis chez papy francois avec poutine  & trump on boit dla vodka et du kava"  
**Jésus :** "cool ok"  
**Judas :** "a ce soir alors"  
**Jésus :** "oué ok a csoir"

_Ils devaient se voir le soir même, pour une énième sortie entre potes, mais juste eux deux, comme ils le font chaque dernier dimanche du mois, depuis Dieu sait combien d'années._  
_La seule chose qui gênait Jésus, c'était que depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait différent, surtout en compagnie de Judas._  
_Les meilleurs amis, qu'ils disent tous, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il ressentait ? Ce qu'il... voulait ?_  
_Evidemment, il était déjà très heureux comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se demander qu'est-ce que ce serait si les choses étaient... différentes._  
_Mais il ne veut non plus gâcher cette si belle amitié. Jésus est considéré par les chrétiens comme un symbole de sagesse et de patience, mais il est quand même une personne, non ? Ce n'est pas juste un robot de paix, un Terminator rose tirant des paillettes, si ? (lol D.Va bois in the building)_  
_En tout cas, il voulait un avis, de quelqu'un en qui il peut faire entièrement confiance, sans qu'il ne dise rien de ce que Jésus a pu lui demander._  
_..._  
_Il est donc parti voir Allah._

_Allah est un dieu... Ben oui attends pourquoi je dis ça moi... Pour situer la personnalité d'Allah, imaginer un mec bien flemmard, mais qui est quand même rempli de beaucoup de sagesse, d'intelligence, de culture générale, de... je sais pas ? Ah aussi il a un coloc' appelé Jerry. Mais, tout le monde s'en fout de Jerry._  
_Anyway, Jésus pris donc sa Porsche/DeLorean 20XX, plus rapide que Fox et avec du FAYA sur les côtés, et démarra voir son pote Allah._  
_..._  
_Mais d'abord, il devait passer ALLAH MAISON XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Merci, merci, n'applaudissez pas. NON MAIS SÉRIEUX APPLAUDIS PAS TOUT SEUL DEVANT TON ÉCRAN DÉBILE_

**_******_ **  
**Fin du 1er chapitre**


	2. Les conseils d'Allah-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jésus va prendre conseil auprès d'Allah avant sa sortie avec Judas.

_Jésus après 7 secondes de conduite, arriva chez Allah._  
_Il toqua à la porte, et il entendit des cris provenant de l'appartement, puis un_ "Ta gueule putain !" _, mais il savait que c'était sûrement Jerry qui faisait son Jerry._  
 _Allah vint enfin ouvrir la porte, l'air complètement pissed off, mais à la vue de Jésus, il lâcha un_ "Héééééé comm'ça va ?"

 **Jésus :** "Euh... ça va ?"  
**Allah :** "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?... Ah oui, Jerry... Huuum, il est en train de tourner une vidéo pour sa chaîne YouTube, donc faut que je... ferme ma gueule."  
**Jésus :** "Il fait des vidéos sur YouTube, lui ? Et ça marche bien ou pas ?"  
**Allah :** "Ouais, il en poste une par jour. Ce qui est fou c'est que ouais, ça marche bien. Plus de 50 000 vues à chaque vidéo."  
**Jésus :** "Mais il fait quoi ? Enfin, il parle de quoi pour que ça marche aussi bien ?"  
**Allah :** "Des tops 10 d'animes, des vidéos "Tel anime dans la vraie vie", des AMVs, des reviews de chaque putain de chapitre de manga ou d'épisode d'anime qui sort, et évidemment des unboxings de bordel qu'il importe du Japon, accompagnés de titres et miniatures putaclics, de placement d'produits et d'vidéos sponsorisées de la sorte."  
**Jésus :** "Ah ouais, c'est... grave..."  
**Allah :** "Mais bon, c'est surtout grâce à c'te weeb qu'on arrive à payer l'appart' et les impôts."  
**Jésus :** "...Mais bon, bref, j'suis venu te voir pour te parler d'un truc assez important."  
**Allah :** "..."  
**Jésus :** "..."  
**Allah :** "J'suis pas devin, hein ? Ce serait cool si tu me disais c'que c'est direct. Et ça a a pas intérêt à avoir un rapport avec moi. Je déteste quand j'suis impliqué dans des histoires compliqués."  
**Jésus :** "Non, t'inquiètes. J'suis venu pour te demander conseil."  
**Allah :** "Demander conseil... à moi !? J'vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider, mais demande quand même, on sait jamais."  
**Jésus :** "Bien. Tu vois, c'est assez gênant, mais c'est à propos de moi et de... Judas."  
**Allah :** "Oh non... ça va durer longtemps c't'histoire j'le sens."  
**Jésus :** "Non t'inquiètes pas pour ça non plus ! j'ferais vite !"  
**Allah :** "Ok, vas-y. My body is ready."  
**Jésus :** "Alors... *tousse tousse* Tu vois, moi et Judas, on est amis depuis tout petit."  
**Allah :** "Oui, je sais, continue..."  
**Jésus :** "Eh bien, en fait, ces derniers temps, c'est plus pareil, notre amitié. C'est plus pareil."  
**Allah :** "Comment ça "c'est plus pareil" ? V'vous êtes engueulés ou quoi ?"  
**Jésus :** "Non, c'est pas ça, c'est, disant... j'ai plus les mêmes sentiments pour lui... je crois..."  
**Allah :** "Donc c'est toi qui veux plus être ami avec lui ? Et tu sais pas comment lui dire ? C'est un peu salaud c'que tu veux faire ! J'te soutiens pas !"  
**Jésus :** "Non c'est pas ça du tout ! Argh, j'pensais pas que ça allait être aussi dur à dire..."  
**Allah :** "Mais dis-le à la fin !"  
**Jésus :** "...Je l'aime..."  
**Allah :** "..."  
**Jésus :** "..."  
**Allah :** "Oh putain."  
**Jésus :** "Ouais bon ça va ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a, t'es contre ?  
**Allah :** "Non c'est pas ça, c'est que... J'aurais jamais cru que toi... et lui..."  
**Jésus :** "Ouais, ben en tout cas, lui il en sait rien... et j'ai peur de comment il va réagir si j'lui dis."  
**Allah :** "Quand ?"  
**Jésus :** "Ce soir."  
**Allah :** "Eh ben on est pas dans la merde."  
**Jésus :** "J'veux juste savoir c'que t'en penses. Si j'lui dis, ou pas, ou si j'lui dis ce soir, ou plus tard, ou... jamais."  
**Allah :** "...Bon. Ecoute p'tit."  
**Jésus :** "J'suis plus vieux que toi."  
**Allah :** "...Bon, écoute mon vieux. Y a rien de plus beau que l'amour. Enfin je crois. Donc tu dois lui dire. Le truc, c'est que je pense pas qu't'es prêt pour lui dire ce soir, ou si tôt. Il faut, je sais pas, que tu te prépares, et surtout que tu LE prépares. Je pense pas qu'il s'attende à que tu lui sortes un "je t'aime" de nulle part."  
**Jésus :** "J'vois pas comment j'peux le "préparer" ?"  
**Allah :** "Eh ben, mon gars, désolé d'te dire ça, mais tu vas devoir flirter, lui faire des avances !"  
**Jésus :** "...Tu crois qu'j'ai une gueule à faire des avances ?"  
**Allah :** "......Mais ouais ! Grave ! Tu peux, je sais pas, l'inviter à un dîner en tête-à-tête, ou un truc comme ça!"  
**Jésus :** "Judas c'est pas du tout un mec qui va au restaurant ou des trucs "luxueux" -comme il les appelle- comme ça."  
**Allah :** "Ouais ben désolé mec mais après là j'peux pas d'aider. J'suis pas un expert en amour. Va voir Cupidon, ou Vénus ou un autre des romains là, mais mes conseils s'arrête là !"  
**Jésus :** "C'est pas grave, merci quand même. J'vais y aller pour me préparer pour ce soir, et puis demain j'irai voir Cupidon."  
**Allah :** "Ok. En tout cas j'espère que ça marchera bien pour toi et-  
**Jerry :** "PUTAIN VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES JE PEUX PAS TOURNER LÀ"  
**Jésus :** "...Tu passeras le bonjour à Jerry de ma part."  
**Allah :** "...Ouais ok, pars vite avant qu'il s'ramène."  
**Jésus :** "Ok salut !"  
**Allah :** "Salut !"

_Jésus partit et Allah ferma la porte._

**Jerry :** "C'est bon il est parti l'aut' con !?"  
**Allah :** "Ouais voilà, il vient d'partir. Il m'a demander d'te passer le bonjour."  
**Jerry :** "......okkkkk..."  
**Allah :** "Tu fais une vidéo sur quoi là ?"  
**Jerry :** "Sur l'épisode 756 de One Piece !"  
**Allah :** "Oh, cette merde là ?"  
**Jerry :** "C'EST PAS D'LA MERDE, PAS COMME TOI AVEC TES CARTOONS LÀ"  
**Allah :** "EH OH TU TE CALMES TOI TU T'ES PAS VU AVEC TON BODY PILLOW DE MIKASA"  
**Jerry :** "C'EST PAS MIKASA PD C'EST MOMO DEVI-"  
**ALLAH :** "C'EST LA MÊME TOUTES TES MERDES D'ANIME LÀ, TON SWORD ART ONLINE C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE"  
**JERRY :** "C'EST LE MEILLEUR ANIME DE TOUS LES TEMPS AVEC NARUTO ALORS TU TE CALMES"  
**ALLAHU AKBAR :** "EN PLUS LES INITIALES CA FAIT "SAO" ON DIRAIT LES BISCUITS C'EST RIDICULE"  
**JE RIS TRÈS FORT :** "AH OUAIS BAH ALORS VIENS TE BATTRE TU VAS BOUFFER MON RASENGAN, MON KAMEHAMEHA ET MON GENKIDAMA ET MON KAIOKEN ET MON-"

_Ils continuèrent à se battre toute la nuit comme deux bons potes sur un canapé, et Jésus, lui, rentra chez lui pour se préparer pour ce soir._

_********* _   
**Fin du 2ème chapitre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a pas été particulièrement dur à écrire mais a été assez long à écrire.
> 
>  
> 
> J'DIS PAS CA PARCE QUE CA M'A PRESQUE PRIS 1 MOIS À LE CONTINUER HEIN


	3. Those Who Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jésus se prépare (référence au titre, tout ça) pour sa sortie avec Judas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre n'est pas encore fini.  
> Attendez encore un peu.  
> PS : Mettez ça en même temps que vous lisez, j'vous jure c'est plus cool : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NV_8aPnmI1c  
>  
> 
> Downloading 0%  
> [//////////___________]
> 
>  
> 
> (oui je sais la barre est à la moitié mais on a pas plus de budget que ça ici)

_Jésus, après 36 secondes d'attente dans le métro parisien de Jérusalem (c'est long quand même - pour Jésus en tous cas), arriva chez lui._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne lisez pas encore les notes ci-dessous, le chapitre n'est même pas encore fini.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oui, ce chapitre n'était que lui qui se prépare mais c'est parce que sa sortie avec Judas sera très longue à écrire, et vu que j'ai un peu la flemme... :D
> 
>  
> 
> Pour la référence au titre : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NV_8aPnmI1c


End file.
